


I Love The Way You Lie To Yourself

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp, David is 25, Deal With It, F/F, F/M, He's 25, Jealous Max, M/M, Multi, Possesive Max, Possible Yandere Max, Summer Camp, They have new campers, They're all 25, aged-up max, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: A Camp Camp fic, in which everyone is 25ish years old. Don't like it? Don't read.





	1. Dixie Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The one in which David and Max go through a break up, and Gwen moves in, causing unexpected feelings to arise from Max. 
> 
> or 
> 
> The one where Max picks a fight with Gwen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Max greets parents, feels bad for himself, and reconnects with people he hadn't seen in years.

_"I'm sorry Max. I just.. don't think we're right for one another."_

 

Max narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. From where he peered through the lightly falling rain, it seemed like Gwen and David were getting a little too close for his personal comfort. Not that David cared though. 

The redhead threw his head back and laughed at something Gwen had said, as if it were the funniest thing to ever exist. Once his small laughing spat was through, he gazed at the girl with the same deep, thoughtful expression he used to use with Max. 

 _That's.. Why is he looking at her like that? Like he did with me? That's_ my  _look. Not hers._ Max eventually was able to tear his gaze away from the new couple, rolling his emerald green eyes with a snort.  _Whatever. If he wants to  keep the company of a no good whore, let him._

Max never really liked Gwen. That being said, he never really liked many people. But with Gwen, it was different. A deep rooted hatred in his subconscious mind prevented him from being within two hundred feet of her without scowling. Despite this, he carried on. Pretended like nothing was wrong. Like a good boy. 

_My good boy._

The blue hooded male let out a shuddering sigh. He might never get a chance to hear the praises David offered spill from his lips ever again.  _It doesn't matter. David is.. David, anyway. So why am I so stuck on him? Shouldn't I have moved on or whatever by now? It's been... Doesn't even matter. Saying it out loud will only make me feel more pathetic. Good thing about today is campers are coming, which means less alone time for the witch to mind control David into doing whatever she wants. Maybe.. I can win him back.. by being the best camp counselor. Even better than David himself. He likes peppy and positive shit, right? I can do that. I think._

Max's thought process was interrupted by the sounds of cars approaching.  _The kids are here._ He pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed the palms of them on his ripped jeans. He was, admittedly, slightly nervous. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, though. Taking a breath, he stepped forwards to greet the kids and mingle with the parents, hoping he seemed as confident as he thought he was being. 

The first parent was not surprising. Nikki, his old camp friend, dressed quite differently than what he supposed was her old normal. He hadn't seen her in years, though. So of course she'd look different. She looked happy, actually.

"Max!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Max chuckled lightly and hugged her back, all while taking in the sight of the green haired girl. 

She'd certainly filled out..a lot. Wider hips, less lankiness and more of an hourglass figure. She was attractive, of course, but Max wasn't interested. She was like a sister to him, and besides, he was way too gay for her. And her, him. 

"It's good to see you Nikki. Where's Ered and Nerris?" He questioned, pulling away from her. 

"Well, Nerris went to visit her parents in Texas, and Ered is back at home, taking care of Cassie." Nikki replied, dusting off her top. 

Max supposed Cassie was the kid they had recently adopted. "I hope they're able to come down for parents day. It'd be nice to see them again." His eyes were drawn to the car after a moment, and he knew he couldn't prevent the inevitable any longer. "So.. Where's Reese?" 

"In the car, maybe.." Nikki turned to glance inside her convertible and sighed. "Nevermind. He's probably out climbing trees or something." She giggled. "He gets it from me."

Unlike Cassie, Reese was Nikki's blood child. She and Ered had done some freaky procedure, and thus, Reese was born. 

The branches above Max's head creaked, and a tiny blur hopped down, landing on Max's shoulders and proclaiming loudly in his ear, "UNCLE MAXXXXXXXXXXXX!" 

Max winced, but nonetheless grabbed the small boy from his shoulders and set him on the ground, smirking. " 'Sup, squirt?" Reese shifted happily from foot to foot, positively beaming. "Mom said I was spending the summer up here with you, and so here I am. With you." 

Max ruffled his mint-green hair, which caused the child to giggle and swat his hands away, only to fix his hair. 

"So, Niks, you sticking around for the tour? It'd be kinda fun to relive memories." 

Nikki shrugged one shoulder. "I don't really have anywhere else to be, so.. sure! Lemme just call Ered real quick, I'll be back." She trotted a few feet away and pulled out her cellphone, supposedly to call said girl she was speaking about.

"Uncle Max, Uncle Max!" Reese chanted, tugging at his pant leg. Max knelt down, placing a hand on Reese's shoulders. "Yeah, kid?" 

The question he asked crushed Max's already broken heart. "Where's Uncle David?" 

Max seemed to struggle with an answer, sputtering and choking over his own rapidly increasing heartbeat. "Uh... He's... right....." He looked around wildly, and spotting the red haired counselor, pointed over in his general direction. "Right there."

"Why do you seem so sad?" Reese asked next. "And why's he holding hands with that girl?" 

Max didn't have a definitive answer. "N-no reason. Why don't you go say hi?" He stood and watched as Reese did just that, happily chirping to David and Gwen about some random thing. Turning away, Max watched the next couple cars arrive, a few were familiar, others were not. He made himself conversate with the parents pleasantly and smile at the kids, though all he really wanted to do was curl up under the covers of his camp-issued cot and cry. But he had a job to do. David be damned. He was going to get through this summer, no matter what. 

 

\--------

 

A few hours had passed and it seemed like no other parents, nor children, were going to show. Max stood, dusted off his jeans and turned to join the others in the crappy excuse for a cafeteria, until he heard another car making it's way down the partial gravel, partial dirt road.  _Someone's a little late.Oh well. Work and such for parents, I suppose._

Max waited until the car had pulled up completely before striding to greet the people inside. "Hey, Welcome to Camp Campbell, home to many different activities for your child to enjoy over a span of three months-" He had begun reciting the greeting he, and every other counselor, had been forced to memorize, but was stopped short in his tracks.

The car door opened and closed, and out stepped an eerily.. handsome... but familiar face. 

"No fucking way."  


	2. Happy Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes his 'happy pills' and sinks into a deep sleep. 
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Max OD's on depression pills (oh, the irony) due to his intense, never wavering feelings for his redheaded, peppy co-counselor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback. Please keep that in mind throughout the chapter. During the third, we'll get back on track with the story. c: 
> 
> Also, huge trigger warning for this entire chapter. Please, be wary.

_The end of the day had finally drew near, and Max was so incredibly grateful. At last he could have some peace and quiet, and not have to worry about seeing David's stupid... adorable..face._

_He, once inside his room, slammed the door and slid the chair from near his barely passable bed so it hooked underneath the doorknob. All the kids had gone home for the summer, meaning he was alone, and didn't have to worry about any little brat finding him, or the possibility of scarring one of them for life. But Max found he entirely didn't care. Why had he waited so long? He wasn't sure. To preserve David's sanity, perhaps._

_Max, once having semi-locked the door, traveled into the small cabinet off of his room he used as a partial closet, partial storage space for stuff he didn't want anyone else finding. He carefully unlocked the door and slipped inside, beginning to hunt through the many shelves that were stocked full of random boxes, some containing items pertaining to his childhood, others were more recent, while very few reflected on his life as a teenager._

_He paused at the sight of a ratty bear with one button eye, hanging by a thread. He remembered stitching up that bear so many times during his stay at camp. He brought it with him everywhere. Now, it meant less to him than anything else. His most common companion was the bottles of pills he kept with him, weighing heavy in his pockets with every painful step taken._

_Each pill did something different. The square shaped, bright yellow ones helped with his PTSD, the pale grey dealt mostly with his anxiety, the deeper grey helped just slightly to make his OCD more bearable..The list went on and on. His favourite ones were his pale lavender ones, the ones shaped like triangles. Those were his depression pills, and were his most used out of the large group he had collected over the years._

_He had taped a label over the bottle, one reading 'Happy Pills', so if any of the children found it by some mistake, they wouldn't ask questions or read anything important. Like the dosage. He had to take three every four to six hours. With or without the assistance of liquids. With or without food. Do not take within the same time range as any other medication, or the effects listed below may become a reality._

_Max knew the drill. But today, he didn't really care. He grabbed the bear off the shelf, oddly named Mr. Honeynuts, and the assortment of his depression pills, before heading out of his secret cabinet and closing the panel of wood behind him. He tossed the bear and the pill bottle onto the bed with a sigh, and went to double check the door was 'locked', in the least sense of the word._

_Once that action was completed, he set his gaze upon the bed and sat down on the very edge, just to contemplate for a few moments. Not his actions, no, the reasons why. The reasons behind what he was going to do very shortly._

_He knew one thing for certain. He knew he was going to finally escape and be free of David, though he wasn't sure he wanted to. However, Max found he filed this particular reason under the millions of reasons conjoining on a list of why he just didn't care._

_"To escape this hell we all call reality." He finally mutter aloud after a few more moments of thought. "So that I won't have to deal with all the chaos of life. So..  I won't have to see David as happy as he can be, when I'm not around." The male felt tears prick his eyes, and he let them fall, as soon every possible image of the redhead filled his mind, trapping him in a never ending circle of perilous sadness and despair._

_Max made a grabbing motion for the pill bottle and for several, nearly breathless moments as he struggled to unscrew the lid. "Stupid. Childproof. Caps." He grumbled through clenched teeth, and made a mental cheer of victory when it was finally open. He wondered briefly how many he should take, before deciding it didn't matter, and just tipping his head back, the opening of the bottle following him._

_The contents of the bottle spilled into his mouth and over his pearled teeth and pink lips as he rightfully adjusted so he'd be able to swallow them all, or as many as possible._

_The effects of the overdose overtook him quite a bit later, first starting with a blossom of pain in his abdomen, and ending with a large crash of inky darkness behind his eyes, spreading swiftly until Max was unable to move at all, and finally.. He let rest overtake him._

_The last thing Max heard was a loud splintering of the door and chair, and a soft, eerily familiar voice whisper his name in broken sobs. He felt himself being cradled in an all too familiar embrace before he finally let everything around him cease to exist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or anyone you know is considering suicide, please, talk to someone about it. Your life is too precious to waste. c:


	3. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Preston and Max slowly become closer, and David doesn't like that at all. 
> 
> or
> 
> The one where Max gets caught between his past love for David, and the promises of a good future with Preston. 
> 
> Or
> 
> The one where Preston, sweet, dorky Preston, asks Max out. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> All of the above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who've wondered when exactly Max will start feeling a little... defensive... You'll get your answer shortly, trust me. *evil laughter*

"No fucking way."

 

Max, for the third time that day, could hardly believe his eyes. But what he saw, once more, was entirely the truth. 

 

Right there, in front of him, stood Preston Goodplay. A more mature, adult version of him, at least. He'd lost that dorky half-bowl cut, and traded it for a messy bun, once with slight red streaks, Max observed, blinking. If his legs as a kid were any indicator of his height, they were wrong. He now towered over Max at, he guessed about, six foot two. That was about six inches taller than Max, a whole half foot! Not.. that he was counting, or anything. Preston had, too, switched to a more vintage clothing line, wearing tasteful skinny jeans with holes in the knees, coal black boots, and a light, slightly see through flannel, and below said flannel was a simple but decorative black t-shirt. 

If anyone else had been looking at the man before them, they wouldn't have had any idea that he was Preston Goodplay. Dorky, adorable, sweet but bossy Preston Goodplay. 

The only few reasons Max knew who the breathtaking man standing not five feet away from him was because, for one, they had gone to camp together, the very camp Max now worked in, and secondly, Max knew those golden eyes anywhere. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he once had a crush on the thespian child, when they were younger. And if he were being honest, part of him still did. But he'd never tell. He'd never speak a word of this to anyone. Ever. Especially not David. 

"Uh..." Max only then realized he was staring, his mouth open like gaping fish once they've been caught. He quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat awkwardly. "H-hey, Preston." He choked out awkwardly, mentally scolding himself. He wasn't usually so jittery. 

A deep chuckle arose from Preston, the familiar stranger. "Hey Max. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, actually, have been for years. I started working here as soon as I was old enough. It's actually somehow gotten worse than when we were here. But some things still stayed the same. Like for one, the food still sucks." Max forced himself to shut up and smile nervously. 

Preston only smiled in response, seemingly not minding his nervous tick. "I'm not surprised." 

A few moments passed with the two simply staring at each other, sizing one another up, seeing how much the latter had changed. 

"So.....You have a kid?"Max assumed, tilting his head slightly. He wasn't expecting the brief flash of jealousy that crossed his mind. He pushed it to the back of his skull, ignoring the feeling. Besides, it wasn't like him and Preston were together or anything. 

"Oh, good god, no." Preston replied, grinning good-naturedly. "I actually came to apply for a job. My most recent project.. didn't quite work out. So here I am. But either way, I'm glad I found you. I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile.. And I think maybe now is the right time to-"

"Hello!" A cheery voice interrupted, striding over to them with the same stupid, cocky smile he always wore. 

Max barely suppressed an eye roll. He didn't much care for David now, or the feelings that came along with seeing him. "Fuck off, David. I've got this." He snarled weakly at the co-counselor, turning back to Preston and glaring at the dirt road haphazardly. 

David's smile faltered slightly, but he still kept his cheery demeanor. "Nonsense. Everyone needs a little help now and again."

Max's voice grew cold and devout of any emotion at all. "I'm serious. Go away. Or I'll make you." He noted his trembling hands and hid them in his pockets, sighing. "I'll do the paperwork. Besides.. don't you have campers to look after?" 

David opened his mouth to reply before clearly thinking better of it and turning to walk away. He paused momentarily in his trek, but then shook his head and kept walking, which Max was thankful for. He didn't need another one of David's lectures. 

"So.. You wanted to ask me something-?" Max raised an eyebrow when he saw the look on Preston's face. One he knew all too well. His hands were clasped, and his eyes were wide and seemingly shining. "Maaaaxxxx~" He drawled. "You simply must tell me all about-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Max inhaled and exhaled slowly. "No. Nothing to tell." In truth, there was everything to tell, but he just didn't want to speak to Preston about it. 

Sensing his suddenly fowl mood, Preston lowered his hands and slowly nodded. "Right. I won't bother you about that anymore. But, yes, I did.. er.. do.. want to ask you something." 

Max waved his hand as a sign for the male to hurry it up. 

Taking his cue, Preston didn't miss a beat. He clasped Max's hand in between his own two, smiling lightly. "Max, it'd be an honor if I could take you out somewhere.. for.. dinner, maybe? Some day this week?"

Max was shocked. He had just reunited with this guy, and now he was asking for a date? Or.. maybe it wasn't a date, and Max was just imagining things. Either way, it took him a few moments before he was able to reply. "Wait...you're serious? Like this isn't one of those dumb prank shows or something?"

Preston chuckled and shook his head slowly. "No, Max. I'm actually serious." 

Another few moments passed by before Max nodded. "Yeah.. I'd.. like that, actually. A lot. Just a warning, the only decent place to eat around here is the Pizzeria-"

"Where Nurf literally filled Space Kid's helmet with soda, claiming it'd save money? But in actuality, it cost more than the pizza? The one with the really stiff l'eather' seats and that one stain on the ceiling that no one can get off?" Preston replied, once again not missing a beat. 

Max's face brightened as he nodded once more. "Yeah. You.. remember that?"

"Me? Forget the first day I laid eyes on the most beautiful man known to human kind?" Preston leaned slightly closer, rubbing his thumb over the back of Max's hand. "Never." 

The honest tone of his words caused Max's face to flush, and he couldn't help but be drawn a bit closer to Preston. "I think.." He paused, before pulling his hand away. He had to think straight. And that was impossible when Preston was... just.. being himself. Flirtatious, adorable, so tempting.. and right there, in front of him. "I should actually start that paperwork. There's a lot to do. Uhm... Maybe you could help, though. After all, I don't know everything about you."  _Yet._ Max added mentally. 

Preston nodded along, now wearing his usual dorkish smile. "Of course I can help. I'd be more than happy to." 

Max took that as his cue to lead Preston to the counselor's cabin, and into the shared work space they all used. 

Needless to say, the two spent the next couple hours standing awfully close to one another and filling in papers in mostly silence, though the occasional joke or two was heard and followed up by a round of laughter from either or both parties.

The thing the two didn't notice, however, was a certain red-haired counselor who watched them get too close for his comfort through the dusty, cracked window of the cabin. 


	4. If I Had A Heart/War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is the Vikings opening theme, If I Had A Heart by Fever Ray.   
> The second part of the title is War, from Icon For Hire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Max's suicide attempt. The reason I'm putting all of the flashbacks out of order, is simply because I can. No other particular reason. Anyway, enjoy.

_Max smiled warmly at David, the summer breeze wafting through the area making the dreadful heat just a bit more bearable. Said breeze ruffled his curly, nearly untameable hair and the strings on his ratty blue hoodie._

_"I'd say today was a pretty successful day, wouldn't you, Max?" David commented peppily, humming lightly and tapping his fingertips on the splintery wood porch they sat on._

_"I guess. If by successful you mean a complete train wreck. The kids were everywhere, not even paying attention." Max, after he had said those words, realized how hypocritical that sounded. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice._

_The redhead beside him snickered, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Sounds a little familiar, doesn't it, Max?" He leaned back on his palms and redirected his attention to the green eyed boy. "I remember one day in camp, actually more than one, it was nearly a daily occurrence really, that you'd mouth off to the counselors and get sent back to your tent for the day."  
_

_"Best days of my life." Max snorted, sighing. "I guess I did miss out on some opportunities, though. Like meeting the occultist. That must've been fun."_

_"Fun?" David gasped, his eyes wide. "Hardly! Well.. I suppose it was until he tried to kill us. Thanks, by the way, for saving us."_

_Max simply shrugged. He had switched the cups the occultist was going to drink from, effectively poisoning him. Could he have warned everyone? Sure. But he hadn't. Besides it was more fun watching every slowly go crazier than Max himself. "It really wasn't any problem. Like anyone could've switched the cups. I just happened to be there."_

_David gave him a skeptical look but said nothing more._

_"So... Movie night?" Max implored, not liking the sudden silence between them._

_The redheaded counselor replied with a nod and an easy smile and stood, following the shorter boy into the cabin._

 

_\-----_

 

_**From: Davey  12:31 AM**   
_

_**Max? You awake?** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:32 AM** _

_**Obviously. I'm in my bed like.. three feet from you.** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:32 AM** _

_**What do you want, anyway? And couldn't you have just whispered to me or something?** _

 

_**From: Davey 12:34 AM** _

_**Guess what.** _

 

_**From: Davey 12:34 AM** _

_**And no. I don't want to wake anyone up.** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:25 AM  
** _

_**How.. what even..??? There's only us in here????** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:25 AM** _

_**Anyway, no. Not guessing. Just tell me.** _

 

_**Davey is typing.....** _

 

_**Davey is typing.....** _

 

_**Davey deleted the text...** _

 

_**Davey is typing.....** _

 

_**From: Davey 12:32 AM** _

_**Nevermind. G'night Max.** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:32 AM** _

_**No wait, David I need to know what you were gonna sayyy.** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:33 AM** _

_**David** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:33 AM** _

_**David** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:34 AM** _

_**David** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:35 AM** _

_**David** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:35 AM** _

_**David** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:36 AM** _

_**David** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:40 AM  
** _

_**I know you're not asleep** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:41 AM** _

_**Just tell meeeeee** _

 

_**Davey is typing....** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:43 AM  
** _

_**Finally. Jfc.** _

 

_**From: Davey 12:44 AM** _

_**Good** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:44 AM** _

_**Good? Good what? I NEED TO KNOW.** _

 

_**From: Davey 12:46 AM** _

_***Good night. I meant, good night.** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:47 AM** _

_**God dammit.** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:50 AM** _

_**I hate you.** _

 

_**From: Maxx 12:50 AM** _

_**I'm going to bed.** _

 

_**From: Davey 5:32 AM** _

_**I love you too, Max.** _

 

_**Davey has deleted the chat messages!** _

__

 

_\-------_

 

_Max stared down at his phone the following morning, groggy and unaware of what David had said just a few hours ago. He flopped put of bed, grabbing his hoodie and slipping on his shoes._

_He didn't bother to check his message log, he didn't feel the need to._

_He only headed out for another not-so-wonderful day of co-counseling._

 


	5. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Max talks about his past to Preston. This takes place a couple weeks after their date, and yes, the date itself will be a flashback, hence why I'm not adding it as an actual chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm a huge Heathers fan, if y'all were wondering why the title seemed so familiar. 
> 
> Also, cute Prax fluff. c: 
> 
> ALsssssoooooooooo, it's nighttime, hence why there's no campers.

Max hauled a hay bale onto the stack he was working on, barely grunting with effort. Believe it or not, even for his stature, Max was quite strong, hence why he was usually stuck with the grunt work. 

Honestly, Max didn't mind it much. He rather liked how the work allowed him time to simmer in his own thoughts. Or at least, it would've, if a certain new co-counselor wasn't staring at him nonstop with that one look in his eyes. 

Under his breath he had apparently been singing some song Preston had gotten caught in his head. He wasn't even sure of what it was called, but he liked it quite a bit. Not that he'd ever admit it. 

"I hear that song you're singing,  _JD._ " Preston teased, a smirk on his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Max sniffed proudly, placing his hands on his hips. 

Preston rolled his eyes and started off, his hair done in a near perfect bun. "I suppose you're right. If anything, I'd be JD. For one, I'm much taller than you." He poked the center of Max's forehead, causing the smaller male to swat at his hand playfully. He snickered and settled his arms around his waist instead, pulling Max flush against him, which earned a hard slap to the chest. Not that he minded much. 

"Suck a dick, Goodplay." Max muttered, not being able to help the smile on his lips. Not really knowing what to do with his hands or anything at all really, he settled them on the taller male's shoulders, though they itched to push Preston away. 

Truth be told, Max wasn't used to having anyone this close to him. Not even David was able to step within his personal space bubble. 

"Gladly~" Preston rumbled, and it sounded more like a purr. 

Fuck. 

Screw Preston and his ability to both confuse and turn Max on simultaneously. 

Max must've blushed quite deeply, as soon, his co-counselor and potential boyfriend began laughing once more. The tanned male moved to pull away, a bit annoyed at being laughed at, but strong arms pulled him back. 

"I'm sorry, Max. I promise I'm not laughing at you." Preston drew a finger under his chin and lifted it up, so Max would have to look at him. "Forgive me?"

Nope.

Max decided right then he wasn't going to reply. 

Preston sighed and almost gave up, before getting an idea. He grabbed Max's wrist and pulled him towards a more open area before opening his mouth and beginning to sing. "Can't we be seventeeeeen? That's all I want to dooo," He spun Max around and caught him in his arms, causing a shy giggle to erupt from the tan male's lips. 

The theatre nerd noted his reaction and continued on, smiling a bit more and pulling him closer. "If you could let me iin, I could be good with you.." He cupped Max's face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs gently on his cheeks, his smile not faltering. 

It took a moment before Max replied. "..Okay.. I'll tell you. But.. Please.. Don't comment. Just listen." 

The two boys took a seat nearby, Preston perked up and prepared to listen and offer his undivided attention. 

 

\----------

 

_People hurt us..._

 

Max first spoke of his abusive past. His father, who would drink himself into a stupor of evil and hatred. His father who would lash out at his mother. Or, if he were close enough, Max himself. He spoke about days of starvation, of not being able to get anything to eat for lack of his parent's providing assistance. 

 

_Or they vanish..._

 

He talked most fondly of his mother, whom throughout everything always kept him dressed and stable. At least... Until she passed away. A heart attack, his father said coldly. But Max had been the one who found her. She had been laying so still... A knife sticking out of her chest. She had killed herself to escape everything. 

 

_And you're right, that really blows.._

 

Max told Preston the years he spent lashing out angrily at everyone, just like his father once did. He mumbled through his substance abuse, stuttered over his eating disorders, and choked up during explanations of his various suicide attempts. Preston sat through it all, calmly. Only listening, as Max had requested. 

 

_But we let go, take a deep breath..._

 

He next told Preston about the years he spent in therapy, flitting from foster home to foster home, until he was finally adopted. The people he now considered to be his mother's, were so kind and supportive of everything he did. They helped him through everything, and were always there for him, no matter how much he tried to push them away. 

 

_Then go buy some summer clothes._

 

The last thing Max spoke about was his applying for Camp Campbell, and how he had been steadily working there for years now. He also slipped in a bit of his and David's slightly toxic relationship, just because he knew he needed to get out all that he'd been bottling up. 

 

\----------

 

Once done with his story, Max glanced at Preston, expecting to hear mocking words or taunts, but instead, all he received was a tight hug and words of encouragement. 

"You're so brave.. To have gone through all that, and to still be standing.. You're so much stronger than anyone I've ever known. God, you're an angel, I swear." 

Preston's words almost made Max tear up. 

Almost. 

But he'd cried enough for more than one hundred lifetimes. 

So instead of bawling his eyes out, he settled for leaning his head against Preston's strong, stable shoulder and closing his eyes, letting himself rest for a moment. 

He must've accidentally fallen asleep, as a bit later, he felt those same arms that had just held him, scoop him up and hold Max close to a solid, trustworthy frame. 

He felt the sway of steps, heard a door creaking open and closed, and the sheets of his cot. He felt a small kiss to his forehead and a murmured goodnight before the steps were gone, and the door was closed. 

Max fell into a deeper sleep after that, feeling safe, despite having no one else in the room with him. 


	6. Hallelujah [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the tags, y'all might've caught sight of a certain phrase (aka, possible yandere!max, and/or murderer!/mafia!max, I haven't decided yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we see a flashback of Yandere!Max, as promised in the tags.   
> Beware, there is death.

_Snow. In the middle of the summer._

_Impossible._

_Unless one worked at Camp Campbell._

_After the first few randomized natural disasters and disasters in general, Max had learned to stop questioning what all went on, instead becoming numb to it all. Letting it roll of his back, as one might say. Like water off of a duck's back._

_Max simply hummed and shoveled snow, the satisfying crunch of the snow as it was mounted into piles seemingly taller than any sycamore tree happened to be Max's only payback for his efforts._

_Not that he cared._

_Even though it was just simply busy work, the male found he rather enjoyed said work, and decided he'd sign up for it more often. At the very least, besides providing an escape, it helped Max to stretch out and breathe, away from the chaos that covered the entire camp and everyone in it._

_Currently, the campers were all indoors, keeping busy with some random activity Max didn't care to listen to. He was a bit too busy thinking and focusing on the swift pattern he was keeping with the shovel and snow._

_Dig. Push. Lift. Toss._

_Dig. Push. Lift. Toss._

_Repeat until your boss is satisfied with your work._

_Max couldn't help but compare the pattern with digging open a fresh grave. He quite enjoyed the earthy smell of the dirt, pebbles, and other materials flying around him as he continued to burrow deeper into the ground, much like a rabbit might do. However, he wasn't digging a grave this time. He was only shoveling snow._

_One might've wondered why exactly he had experience with digging graves, and the answer was simple._

_In his third foster home, they lived next to a cemetery, and Max was responsible for digging out and leveling graves for the newly dead. He had often found simple joy in the easy, now memorized pattern he used._

_Once a good most of the snow had been shoveled, the male decided that the current moment was as good as any to take a break, so he stuck the shovel into one of the piles of snow he had compacted over a little less than two hours, removed his gloves, and headed towards the counselors cabin._

_He wasn't surprised when another counselor was waiting there, his fingers tapping on the counter with some CD he had put into the crappy radio the counselors had all pitched in and bought one day, purely out of boredom._

_Max tossed the gloves onto the counter and sighed. He could've tolerated Jack's poor music choices on any normal day, but today... He didn't quite care for it._

_"Dude," he muttered to Jack, opening up their mini-fridge and pulling out a water. "Mind turning that down a bit? I can't even hear myself think."_

_And to Max's surprise, he didn't. Jack reached for the knob, twisting it to the right instead of the left, effectively turning it up, not down._

_"Jack, the fuck? It's not that hard to turn down music, especially when someone nicely asked you to." Max grumbled, rolling his eyes._

_"It's not that hard to shut the fuck up, but here you are, still talking." Jack snapped back, clearly irritated._

_Max raised an eyebrow, and reached for the knob, attempting to turn it down himself. He felt a strong hand grip his wrist and tug his hand away from the volume knob. The grip only tightened after a few moments._

_"What's your problem?" Max shouted, more than a bit angry now._

_"Maybe you are." Jack shouted back, a wild look in his eyes._

_This was not the Jack Max once knew. This was the drugged out, pissed off at the world Jack. The sweet, kind-hearted boy Max once depended on was gone, possibly forever._

_Max quickly tried to diffuse the situation. He didn't want to fight with Jack._

_"Jack, look man, I'm sorry about the music thing. I just-"_

_He saw stars and an inky blackness._

_He didn't quite believe it._

_Jack. Kind, sweet, Jack had just punched him._

_Right in his face. His nose, to be exact. And now, Max was bleeding._

_Max pressed a fingertip to the warm, red track flowing from his nostril to his lips and peered at it, his eyes wide._

_'.. He just punched me..' Max thought in disbelief.  
_

_Most of him was horrified about what the other male had done, but another, more feral part wanted to fight back. And despite his best intentions, he let it._

_Something in his eyes must've switched off whatever kind of anger Jack was feeling, because as soon as Max glanced up from his red stained fingertip, the counselor took a small step back, fear slowly flooding his eyes._

_"That wasn't very nice, Jack." Max drawled, his voice low. Dangerous. A warning._

 

 

_\------------------------ END OF PART ONE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've decided to upload this in two parts.


	7. Hallelujah [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I spent the summer at my dad's house and I didn't have much motivation to write anything. But I'm glad to be back and updating again. :) Thank you guys so much for being patient with me about updates! I'm lucky to have such awesome readers. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DEATH, MURDER, AND VIOLENT SCENES. 
> 
> If this bothers you at all, please, PLEASE, skip this chapter. Your well being is more important than a bit of gore that'll be brought up again later.

_"That wasn't very nice, Jack." Max drawled, his voice low. Dangerous. A warning._

 

_Jack took another hesitant step backwards, his tailbone colliding with the edge of the rickety oak table the the two often sat at for meals, or impromptu poker games._

 

_"I.. I'm sorry, Max. I don't really know what happened.. I just-"_

 

_Max took several strides forward and stopped a few inches away from where Jack stood, leaning in and inhaling slightly._

 

_His nose wrinkled as he leaned backwards, as if he'd just smelled the most putrid piece of garbage known to man._

 

_"You've been drinking. And," Max grabbed for Jack's left arm, which despite the other man trying to pull it away, he couldn't quite seem to do so._

 

_Max tugged up his sleeve and poked at the little, barely noticeable bruising around the inside elbow area of his arm, which caused Jack to wince._

 

_"Doing drugs. On camp grounds. Which is against the rules. And you, Jack, know fully well what happens to someone when they break the rules around here."_

 

_"You could've endangered the kids. And not only the kids, but myself and the other counselors as well." Max reached to the side with his free hand and swiftly opened a drawer, rooting through it for less than a second before pulling out a rusted, yet sharp, knife._

 

_"And for that you must be punished."_

 

_For what seemed like hours, screams of pain and fear echoed off the walls of the tiny cabin, however they didn't go noticed by anyone. Blood splashed against the floor tiles and the wooden walls, spraying all over Max's clothing and skin as well._

 

_And once the blood flow ceased and Jack's screams turned to coughing gurgles of blood filled lungs, Max paused in his murderous rant, simply straightening up and reviewing the scene before him._

 

_Jack's body was mauled beyond recognition. His limbs were bent at awkward angles, his neck having several deep gashes running through it. If one looked hard enough through the blood and tissue, they could spot the white gleam of a pristine, glittering bone. A few of them, actually._

 

_His eyes were dull and lifeless, and were focused on the ceiling. Well, only one was, to be precise. The other was narrowed on the knife in Max's hand, though it, too, was dull and misted over with hints of unshed tears._

 

_"What odd eyes. I've never met anyone who can move their eyes in separate directions of one another." Max tossed the knife into the sink nearby, wiping his hands onto his jeans. "You were a pretty special guy, Jack. That is, before you fell into the same pattern everyone around here does at some point or another."_

 

_"Now if you don't mind," He took ahold of Jack's ankles, tensing his shoulders and preparing to heave the male's body backwards. "I have to get rid of your body, and all evidence you ever existed. Thankfully the other two counselors I work with are absolute idiots, so they shouldn't be hard to trick."_

 

_\- - - - -_

 

_It took many hours of daylight and well into the night, but finally Max finished burying and disposing of every piece of evidence he had unintentionally created during his murderous spree._

 

_He bleached and washed the floors, scrubbed them until his hands were raw from holding the sponge and mop too tightly. He tossed his clothing into the wash and poured various chemicals all over them, removing them and settling them onto the burn pile near the edge of the forest. He chopped up, bagged, and slung each bag over his shoulder, filling the empty space in each with trash found around the camp. As he did this mostly every night, no one thought it odd he was cleaning it and bagging every type in separate bags._

 

_He buried one ten feet below the deepest ravine he could find, before filling the hole up halfway, tossing bird and animal bones and corpses over it, and filled it up the rest of the way with loose dirt which he quickly compacted using the shovel he held in his hand._

 

_The remaining bags he snugly fit under branches and other bags of trash on the burn pile. They'd burn first, he decided, taking out a lighter he'd stashed in his pockets earlier and flipping it open._

 

_The little flame on it flicked to life, and Max took delight in the bit of heat that radiated off of it._

 

_He knelt down, keeping wary as to not burn his own fingers, and moved the lighter over until the tip of the flame wisped against the first bag that probably held one of Jack's arms._

 

_The fire crackled and roared to life, absorbing and engulfing everything the pile once contained._

 

_Within the next few hours, every bit of evidence that anything took place would be destroyed, and Max would be free._

 

_He closed the lighter's cap and tucked both it and his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt, all whist gazing at the newly ignited fire with both a bit of disdain and a slight hint of some sort of forlorn nature._

 

_"Goodbye, Jack." He whispered, standing still for a moment more before turning and nonchalantly strolling back to his cabin._

 

_At least he now had the place to himself._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking about either adding more chapters to this, or making a sequel. Which option would y'all be most interested in?


End file.
